One Night Stand
by Swani
Summary: Korra and Asami hook up during a party, but Bolin and Opal refuse to let it be just a one-time thing. (Modern AU)


_One Night Stand_

_Synopsis: Korra and Asami hook up during a party, __but Bolin and Opal refuse to let it be just a one-time thing__. (Modern AU)_

_Rated: M_

* * *

Korra sat back in her chair and ran a hand through her loose hair. She was kicking herself for taking this advanced engineering class. She let her head fall on the textbook on her desk.

"You okay?" Bolin asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"Why did I take this stupid fucking class?" Korra groaned into her book.

Bolin chuckled and walked to his best friend's desk. "Because hot girls?"

Korra groaned and slammed her forehead on the book. Bolin was spot on with that one. During registration, Korra saw a tall, elegant, bombshell sign up for advanced engineering. So Korra signed up for it as well.

However, that plan had horrifically backfired. Not only did she almost never get to speak to her, but she had also ruined whatever average she had.

"Asami Sato is my undoing." Korra said glumly.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Bolin grinned as he ruffled her hair.

Korra knocked his hand away. "I try when I can, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who took that class to get close to her. Not only is she unbelievably gorgeous, but she's some kind of engineering prodigy."

"Ask her if she wants to be study buddies?"

"She already has five in that class alone."

"I see…well, we can just invite her to our party!"

Korra's head snapped up. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, we have Early Fire Nation culture together,' he grinned, "We sit next to each other."

"What?" Korra shot up, grabbing him by the shirt. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You never asked."

Korra groaned and shoved him. "You asshole."

"Hey, don't be mean to me because you're too much of a wimp to ask her out." Bolin shrugged, "You could just date my brother. Again."

"Can we not?" Korra said with a look of disgust. "That relationship was a disaster. A complete and utter disaster."

"Yeah, I know."

"Besides, he's with Aya now." Korra shuddered. "He seems to think I care."

"You're just pissy he dumped you before you dumped him."

Korra shoved Bolin again. "Fuck off."

Bolin chuckled and pointed to her textbook. "You better get that paper done before the party tomorrow night or you'll be in here when the sexy Asami Sato is getting trashed."

She pouted and plopped down onto her desk chair.

* * *

Korra snuck into the classroom ten minutes late. The instructor had his back turned and was writing something on the board. Korra's eyes widened and she scanned the room for a vacant seat.

What she saw was none other than Asami Sato waving her over as she moved her bag off the seat next to her.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she eased into the seat, careful not to alert the instructor to her late arrival. She looked over to Asami who smiled at her brightly, emerald eyes capturing her own blue ones. Korra felt the blush rise up on her cheeks.

Asami leaned closer, and Korra's eyes fluttered shut when she smelled the slight hint of jasmine on Asami. She jumped when the older woman whispered to her, lips almost brushing her ear.

"Bolin texted me and said you overslept, he asked me to save you a seat."

"Th-thanks." Korra stuttered, blushing harder at the limited proximity between them. "Overslept my alarm."

"It happens." Asami said with a toothy grin. She winked at Korra.

The younger woman smiled shakily before both women turned their attention to the board.

Korra gulped as Asami's arm brushed hers on the armrest.

'_This is going to be a long class._'

* * *

"Thanks for bailing me out." Korra said after class.

Asami smiled and shrugged. "Not a problem. Bolin texted me and begged me to save you a seat so you wouldn't get busted for being late."

"I really appreciate it." Korra shifted nervously. "So, I wonder how Bolin knew we had class together."

The older woman cocked an eyebrow as if she caught Korra in the lie. "You've come up in conversation once or twice. I may have mentioned to him that we had class together. Plus, I feel like you may have told him."

"What?" Korra asked as her eyes widened. "I…uh…we never talk…so I don't really think about it."

Asami chuckled and stepped forward, leaning closer to Korra's ear. "The difference between you and I, Korra, is that I've caught you staring, but you haven't caught me."

Korra's mouth fell open as Asami pulled away with a smirk.

"See you tonight, Korra." Asami said as she moved past the other woman.

Korra turned around quickly to see Asami throw a seductive look over her shoulder.

* * *

"Wait…go back…" Bolin said excitedly. "She tossed you a sexy look?"

"I…I think so."

Bolin clapped his hands and cheered. "I knew she was hot for you! You are so getting laid tonight!"

Korra grinned. "You know, I just might."

"Not just laid, but laid by Asami fucking Sato!" Bolin high-fived his best friend, "Hottest girl on campus!"

"Well then, let's finish up this fucking cleaning so I can look good tonight." Korra said with a thumbs up.

* * *

Korra smoothed her outfit as she looked at herself in the mirror. The tight black jeans she picked out showed off her legs and the simple white button-up hugged her bust nicely. She finished straightening her powder blue tie before fixing her loose hair.

She took a step back to admire herself. She was proud she had taken the time to actually do her hair tonight. She really wanted to impress a certain engineering prodigy.

An urgent knock on the door startled her. She opened it to see Bolin in a similar pair of black jeans and a green plaid button up shirt.

"Did you do your hair?" Bolin asked.

"Did you?" Korra shot back.

The younger man shrugged. "Hey, you're not the only one who wants some overnight company. Oh, and I just got a text from Mako."

Korra groaned. "What did he want?"

"He's bringing Aya and wants me to makes sure you're not weird."

She threw up her hands. "Does he think I care?"

"It's my brother. What do you expect?"

Korra rolled her eyes and sighed. Bolin chuckled.

"Come on, help me finish the punch."

* * *

"Korra!"

She turned and smiled at Aya. "Hey, you."

Korra handed Aya a glass of punch. The taller woman looked down at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, it's very alcoholic." Korra said with a wink.

"Good. I could use it tonight." Aya glanced over her shoulder to Mako, who was busy talking to Bolin. "Look, I don't want things to be weird tonight."

"I'm not making anything weird!" Korra groaned in frustration.

"I know you're not. He is." Aya said with a sigh. "I know he's over you, but I think he still likes to think you're hung up on him. You were my friend first, so I'm on your side. If he starts shit, I'll shut him down."

"Thanks, girl." Korra said with a grin.

"Besides, Bolin told me you were trying to get laid tonight. Who is he?"

"She." Korra corrected.

Aya grinned. "Even better, who is she?"

"Asami Sato."

The taller woman's mouth fell open. "No fucking way."

"Yes way."

"If you need a wingwoman, I am here for you." Aya said seriously. "You guys would be so cute together."

"You know her?"

"I had a class with her last semester. Not only is she super nice, she's absolutely gorgeous."

Korra grinned as she nudged Aya and they both chuckled.

"I'm sorry about the whole 'stealing your boyfriend' thing." Aya said suddenly.

"You can have him. I think he was always into you anyway. You guys are so much better than he and I were." Korra said waving it off.

Aya smiled and hugged the other woman in thanks.

"Korra! Psssst! Korra!"

They looked over to Bolin who was pointing furiously at the door. Korra turned and her mouth fell open.

Asami entered the house wearing a tight sleeveless black dress with black spiked heels. Crimson lipstick and violet eye shadow complemented the outfit perfectly as she turned and spoke to the shorter woman next to her.

"Holy shit." Aya mumbled. "I think I just became bisexual."

"You don't just become bisexual." Korra mumbled absently. She licked her suddenly very dry lips. "Spirits, isn't she gorgeous."

Aya shoved Korra forwards. "Go!"

Korra grumbled and slowly made her way to Asami. She felt her heart clutch when she saw Asami beckon Bolin over with her index finger. Bolin nodded and turned to Korra, who had stopped dead in her tracks.

He swooped over and linked arms with her and they made their way to Asami and the other woman with her. Asami's eyes fell on Korra and she arched a salacious brow, looking Korra up and down and biting her bottom lip.

"Asami!" Bolin hugged the taller woman. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks." She glanced at Korra. She stepped closer and hugged the younger woman. "Good to see you, Korra."

"You too." She breathed out as her hand brushed the small of Asami's back.

"Bolin, Korra, this is my roommate Opal." Asami motioned to the shorter woman. She smoothed out her green dress before shaking hands with Korra and Bolin.

Opal smiled and blushed as Bolin stuttered a greeting. "Wow…um…hey, I'm Bolin."

Korra grinned and nudged Bolin in the ribs with her elbow. "Don't be rude Bo, why don't you show Opal around."

"Yeah, why don't you?" Opal asked with a sweet smile.

Bolin offered his arm and Opal took it with ease. "Shall we?"

Asami and Korra chuckled. "I figured he and Opal would hit it off really well."

"Seems like it." Korra said, watching the two walk away. She turned her attention back to Asami. "So, you want something to drink?"

"Sounds good." Asami smiled. She shrugged her shoulders. "Since it's just us, you'll just have to show me around the house."

Korra grinned up at the other woman, some confidence returning.

* * *

"So, please tell me why you're in an advanced engineering class." Asami said as Korra handed her some punch and sat next to her on the couch. "I mean no disrespect, but you're pretty awful."

"Oh, thanks." Korra said with an eye roll. Asami chuckled and adjusted so she could slide her arm around the back of the couch. "Well, if you must know, I have a legitimate interest in the finer aspects of advanced engineering."

"Bullshit."

Korra laughed. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Asami moved closer before taking a sip from the punch. "Cut the shit, Korra, what's the real reason?"

"I may have seen you sign up for the class and signed up for it too." Korra said bashfully.

"Oh, really?" Asami asked.

"Really." Korra said taking a large drink of her own punch. "I've been wanting to talk to you, but your fan club makes it difficult."

"Truthfully, I really wanted you to be my partner for the final project, but when I saw you were doing a solo I was really disappointed." Asami finished her drink in one large swig.

"Why didn't you ask?" Korra asked, finishing her own drink.

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "I got nervous."

Korra laid her head on the back of the couch. "Well, here we are."

"Yeah." Asami held up her empty cup. "Be a good host and get me another?"

"Want to check out my ass in these jeans?"

"Busted." Asami said with a grin.

Korra shook her head and got up. She smiled and made her way through the crowd to the refreshment table. She glanced over to the corner where she saw Bolin and Opal kissing furiously. She chuckled and filled the cups.

"Hey, Korra."

Her shoulders dropped and she turned. "Hey, Mako."

The amber-eyed man shifted and looked her over. "How are you?"

"Good." She held up the cups. "Sorry, Mako, got to go."

"You don't have five minutes to talk to me?" Mako said crossing his arms. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry for being an asshole."

"Oh." Korra said with legitimate surprise. "Well, I wasn't really the best to you. I'm sorry, too."

Mako smiled and pointed to the cups. "Good luck with that."

Aya seemingly came out of nowhere and captured Mako's arm. "Hey, sweetie, I need you."

"Uh okay." He said.

Aya winked at Korra as she dragged Mako away. Korra winked back and took the drinks back through the crowd. She frowned when she saw someone chatting up Asami.

The older woman had a look of mild amusement on her face as the young man tried to impress her with a failed attempt at juggling.

She looked up and saw Korra with a perturbed look. She winked at Korra and reached for her drink.

"Thanks, babe." She said as Korra sat back down. She turned to the younger man. "Rin, this is my girlfriend, Korra. Korra, this is Rin."

"Hey." Korra said gruffly, slipping her arms around Asami's shoulders and the young man stuttered a response.

"Oh, hey. Um, well, I'll leave you two then. I'll see you guys later." He said before scurrying off.

"Thanks." Asami said after Rin left earshot. "I didn't want to be mean."

"All good, I've pretended to be a girlfriend before. Particularly when I'd go drinking with Aya."

"I appreciate it." Asami said, kissing Korra's cheek.

The younger woman blushed and took a sip. Asami grinned and took a large drink.

"So," Asami asked. "What do you do for fun?"

"Game. A lot." Korra said. "That and struggling to understand engineering."

"If you have trouble then you should just come to me." Asami smiled. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You know, that actually sounds like a fun idea."

"Fuck yeah, it does." Korra mumbled before downing her drink.

Asami downed her drink and set the cup on the floor before taking Korra's head in her hands and crashing their lips together. Korra's empty cup fell to the floor as she pulled Asami closer.

The older woman's tongue slipped past Korra's bottom lip. Korra moaned and deepened the kiss. They broke for air a moment later. Asami chuckled drunkenly.

"You have lipstick all over your mouth." Asami grinned. She glanced down at her empty cup. "What was in that punch? It's hitting me so quickly."

"We mixed regular punch with three bottles of Southern Fire Water." Korra said, her gaze falling to Asami's bust line. "It's mostly alcohol, gets you drunk really quickly."

"No wonder we're all fucked up." Asami said grabbing Korra's tie and pulling her in. "We are very drunk."

"Yeah, we are." Korra slurred sliding her hand under Asami's dress.

Asami smirked lustfully. "Fuck me."

"Yes." Korra breathed. "Oh, fuck yes."

She stood and grabbed Asami's hand. She pulled her up and the women drunkenly staggered to Korra's room.

The shorter woman kicked the door shut and locked it behind them. Asami kicked off her shoes and immediately went to work on Korra's tie. Their lips crashed together as Korra undid her belt and fought with her pants. Asami whipped her tie off and focused on the buttons of Korra's shirt.

When her shirt fell open, Asami's hands cupped Korra's breasts, causing the younger woman to break the kiss and moan. Asami's thumbs circled Korra's nipples through the fabric of her bra. Korra's head fell back and Asami latched on to her pulse point, nipping and sucking hard.

Korra's hands grasped Asami's hips and squeezed. The older woman pushed the shirt off of Korra's shoulders and broke away. Korra struggled to find the zipper on Asami's dress. With the other woman's assistance, she unzipped and peeled the dress off of Asami, causing it to pool at her feet.

Her breath caught when she saw Asami's crimson lingerie. She licked her lips and pressed a kiss to Asami's collarbone. The older woman groaned and her hands finished unbuttoning Korra's pants and slid them off of her. Both women, clad only in underwear, kissed and caressed each other as Korra moved them to her bed.

Asami took charge and pushed Korra back, before climbing up and straddling her. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall down her shoulders. Korra gasped and tightened her hold on Asami's hips when she saw her heaving breasts.

Korra lifted herself up and captured one of Asami's nipples in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck." Asami gasped out as she tangled her fingers in Korra's hair.

The younger woman's tongue circled and teased the nipple before quickly moving to the other. Asami's eyes fluttered shut and inhaled raggedly.

Korra took advantage and flipped them over. She studied Asami, her crimson lips parted, emerald eyes glazed over with drunken lust, hair sprawled all over the pillow, and her heaving chest. Korra quickly shed her own bra and Asami's hands covered them instantly, thumbs circling and teasing her exposed nipples.

"Kiss me." Asami muttered softly. "Please?"

She smiled and dropped her head down, capturing Asami's lips. The older woman's hands reached down and gripped Korra's backside. She broke off the kiss, rolled them over and hooked her fingers in Korra's waistband. She hesitated briefly, looking up at Korra, emerald eyes on blue. Korra nodded and Asami smiled, she kissed Korra's navel and pulled her underwear down, the scent of Korra dizzied Asami's senses. Korra pulled Asami up and helped her out of her silk underwear.

"Trying to impress me?" Korra asked against her lips.

Asami smiled and kissed her deeply. She kicked the clothing off of her foot and ground her hips into Korra's. She parted her legs and allowed Asami to continue grinding. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around Asami's slender waist, the older woman increasing her thrust, breaking the kiss and panting in Korra's ear.

"Fuck." Korra grunted out. "Faster!"

Korra gripped Asami's back as the raven-haired woman complied with the command. Asami moaned deeply and Korra pulled her head up by her hair, their lips meeting together. Korra growled and flipped her over.

She planted kisses down Asami's neck to her chest then stomach. She parted Asami's thighs and kissed the other woman's hipbone teasingly.

"Don't tease me!" Asami moaned out, her fingers tangling in Korra's hair. Korra smiled against her leg and gave her core a teasing lick. Asami's sharp intake of breath was music to her ears. After a few more teasing licks, Korra's tongue slid through Asami's folds, causing her hips to arch into Korra's mouth.

Korra's finger teased Asami's opening and then pushed inside of her. Asami brought a hand to her mouth and muffled her screams. Korra lifted her head and moved the hand away.

"I want to hear you." Korra whispered, drunk with passion, lust, and Fire Water.

"I don't want the party to hear me." Asami whispered back.

Korra shook her head "Music is loud, you're fine. Let me hear you."

She dipped her head back down and her tongue teased and licked Asami's clit while two fingers thrust in and out of the older woman.

With this treatment, Asami's orgasm built in a matter of moments. Asami's back arched as she neared her peak.

"Korra, I'm going to…I'm gonna..." She gasped out.

Korra's ministrations increased and a curl of her fingers pushed Asami over the edge. Asami screamed and arched into Korra's mouth. She collapsed back into the bed and breathed heavily. Korra moved up the other woman's body and smiled.

Asami chuckled and kissed Korra, the taste of herself on Korra's lips was thrilling. She pushed Korra on her back and straddled her. She caressed Korra's breasts as she began to rock her hips rhythmically.

"Oh, Spirits." Korra gasped out as her eyes fluttered shut. Asami smiled and bent down, taking Korra's nipple in her mouth. A hand traveled down Korra's midsection and cupped the younger woman intimately. She slipped two fingers into Korra and curled upwards. She thrust in and out and moved her lips to Korra's.

The younger woman broke the kiss when Asami hit just the right spot.

Asami lowered her lips to Korra's ear. "I need to taste you."

The older woman slid down Korra's frame and her tongue moved through her. She sucked Korra's clit gently as her fingers continued working in and out of her.

Korra's orgasm hit her without warning. She screamed into the pillow as Asami eased out the rest of her orgasm.

She crawled up her body and the women smiled drunkenly at each other before their lips met again.

* * *

Korra woke up on her side, she groaned and opened her eyes. She rolled away from the sunlight peaking in through the windows. Her eyes widened when she saw Asami's sleeping figure in bed next to her.

Her eyes fell to Asami's exposed chest and it was then that Korra realized her own nakedness.

"Spirits, we hooked up." She whispered to herself.

She froze when Asami stirred. Her eyes slammed shut and she attempted to stable her breathing to appear asleep.

* * *

Asami opened her eyes and she looked over at a sleeping Korra.

"Shit." She mumbled frantically. "What the hell did I do?"

She covered her face with her hands and sighed. "I wanted to fuck her and I guess I got what I wanted."

She reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Korra's ear. She smiled and caressed Korra's cheek with her thumb.

"That tickles." Korra whispered, opening her eyes slowly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Asami said pulling the blanket up. "Didn't mean to sleep over, either."

"Looks like we hooked up." Korra said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Seems that way." Asami said with a chuckle. "Not that I mind."

Korra smiled and moved closer to Asami, tentatively slipping an arm around Asami's waist. Asami initially shivered at the contact, but rested her hand on Korra's arm, rubbing circles with her thumb. The women smiled at each other.

Asami groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "How much did I have to drink?"

"I think you just had the punch, but that was really loaded." Korra said. "Southern Fire Water."

Asami nodded. "Probably explains why I don't remember much right now. I mean there are bits and pieces, but our exact activities I don't remember."

"Me too." Korra said with a grin. 'It'll come to us."

"I bet it was good, I'm sore." Asami said. Her stomach rumbled softly and she chuckled. "And hungry."

Korra sat up and covered herself with the blanket. "Do you want something to eat? I could make you something."

"I'm not going to have you make me breakfast." Asami said. "I already slept over."

"Hey, I don't mind." Korra said looking away shyly. "I also wouldn't mind making you breakfast."

Asami smiled and blushed softly. "Well, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all." Korra whispered as she bent down for a kiss. Asami smiled and pulled Korra to her.

Korra smiled into the kiss and pinned Asami's hands above her head. Asami's legs wrapped around Korra's hips as the younger woman began to rock her hips slow and steadily.

Asami broke the kiss and let out a low moan, causing Korra to increase her pace. Asami rocked her hips in time with Korra's, both women panting harder. The older woman broke her hands free from Korra's grasp and raked her nails across the younger woman's back, leaving thin red lines.

Korra groaned and gripped the edge of the mattress for leverage as both women thrust wildly.

Asami tangled her fingers in Korra's hair and pulled her head up, smashing her lips to Korra's. Asami flicked her tongue across Korra's lips and smiled lustfully.

Korra's breath caught as her orgasm hit unexpectedly. She gripped the mattress so hard her hands were beginning to ache. Asami unraveled her legs and gripped Korra's hips as her lips found Korra's again.

Asami chuckled when Korra collapsed on top of her panting. She pressed her lips to Korra's forehead as she traced absent circles on Korra's back.

"Well, that was unexpected." Korra mumbled.

"It was great." Asami said, using her other hand to tuck some of Korra's hair behind her ear. "I like it better sober, though."

"Tell me about it." Korra said with a chuckle. "However, I believe I still have some business to attend to still."

She slid a hand down Asami's abdomen teasingly. Asami arched her back into Korra's touch. The younger woman pushed herself up on her elbow and stared down at Asami.

"Spirits, you are so beautiful." She whispered quietly. Her fingers moved through Asami's wetness, causing the older woman to moan.

She cupped Korra's face and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "So are you."

Korra bent down for a kiss and her fingers circled Asami's clit slowly. Korra broke the kiss and Asami attempted to pull Korra to her, but the younger woman resisted.

"I want to look at you." Korra whispered softly, blue eyes on emerald. "It should be a crime to be this beautiful."

"You haven't seen yourself."

Korra smiled and continued her gentle ministrations. Asami threw her head back and let the sensation consume her. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing quickened.

Korra slid two fingers into Asami, while still using her thumb to tease her clit. It didn't take long for Asami's orgasm to build. Korra felt Asami tighten around her fingers and she let the older woman pull her down.

Asami held onto Korra tightly as she orgasm rocked her body. Korra moved out of Asami slowly as the other woman's breathing slowed.

"That was incredible." Asami whispered as Korra brought her lips to Asami's. "Thank you."

Korra smiled and kissed Asami's forehead before the other woman pushed her on her back.

"Asami?" Korra asked quizzically.

Emerald eyes were wide with passion and something else Korra couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I want to watch you." Asami said breathily before capturing Korra's lips.

* * *

"Okay, we need to get out of bed." Korra said intertwining her fingers with Asami's.

Asami nuzzled close behind Korra and pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder. "Do we have to?"

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I am." The older woman sighed. "But you're warm and I like being close to you."

"Well, how about I make you something and then come back to bed?" Korra said with a smile.

"Breakfast in bed?" Asami asked as she propped herself up to look down at Korra. "That sounds divine."

"Well, then you wait here and relax and I'll return with something for you to eat." Korra said swinging her legs around and grabbing a t-shirt off of the floor. "Do you have a preference?"

"I'm not picky." Asami said. "Would you mind if I got a pair of sweatpants and a shirt?"

"Not at all." Korra said happily while slipping on her plaid sleep pants. "The pants my be a little short on you, but I think I have a baggy pair."

Korra moved to her dresser and pulled out her grey Republic City University t-shirt and baggy blue sweatpants. She turned to hand them to Asami who smiled at Korra and took them.

The younger woman smiled over her shoulder as she slipped out of the bedroom.

* * *

Bolin turned when he saw Korra leave her room. He crossed his arms and smiled widely at her. She raised her eyebrows when she saw him.

"What?"

"I take it you had fun last night." He said with a grin.

Korra shifted nervously and opened her mouth to speak but he held up a hand.

"The entire party heard you two going at it last night."

"What?"

"You two were screaming so loud, some people could hear you two over the music."

The color left Korra's face. "How…"

He chuckled and patted her shoulder. "I saw you drag her into your room last night. Plus, the giant hickey on your neck is a telltale sign."

Her hands shot to her neck and she gulped. Bolin howled in laughter.

"Anyway, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Korra said trying to change the subject.

Bolin grinned toothily. "Because Opal has the top."

"Opal?" Korra said putting her hands on her hips. "Good for you, Bo."

"Well, we saw you drag Asami into your room and she was Opal's ride. When the party wound down and she was still here, we just kind of hit it off."

"Please, I saw you two making out."

"Alright, we hooked up." Bolin said with a sigh dreamily. "She's so great Korra."

"Where is she?"

"Still asleep. What about Asami?"

"I'm making her breakfast." Korra said moving to the kitchen.

Bolin crossed his arms. "Nice, mind if I help? We could make some for Opal too."

"You bet."

* * *

When the door closed, Asami slipped out of bed and pulled on Korra's clothes. She chuckled quietly when the sweatpants fell just above her ankles. She stood and inspected herself in Korra's mirror. Her fingers traced along the large bite mark on her neck.

She licked her lips when memories of the previous night flooded in. Korra was definitely a responsive and passionate lover, considering a single kiss reignited Asami's passion. She found a hair tie on Korra's desk and used it to tie her hair back.

She took the opportunity to look around Korra's room. Tribal artwork and posters covered the wall. She smiled and the picture of Korra and Bolin on the desk, it was apparent the two were close. Asami knew Korra had been in a disastrous relationship with Bolin's brother, but Bolin stated that Korra needed the love of a good woman instead of her brother.

She stopped when she saw a framed picture. It was a blue and white tribal painting, but it looked like it had a child's touches. Almost like finger painting. She smiled smoothly as her fingers traced along the glass.

She turned when the door opened and Korra entered.

"Hey, breakfast is almost ready. Bolin joined me in making it so he and Opal could have some."

"Opal?" Asami smiled knowingly.

Korra shrugged. "They hit it off."

Asami laughed and Korra smiled. She liked Asami's laugh. It was crisp and clear, like a winter breeze. The older woman turned and pointed to the picture.

"What's this?"

"Oh, that's a little tribal thing I did with my parents when I was younger." Korra moved to the picture and smiled fondly. "I'm so far from home so my mom shipped it to me when she found it. Family's really important to me."

"Which tribe are you from?"

"Southern." Korra said with a bright smile. "I'm damn proud of it, too. Family's a large part of our lives and I love mine deeply. My parents are some of my best friends."

Asami smiled as she watched Korra speak. Something in her chest leapt when dazzling blue eyes captured her emerald ones.

"Sorry. I miss my family."

"You love them."

"So much." Korra said. "Haven't been home in a couple of years. The next time I go home, they are getting the biggest hugs."

Asami stepped to Korra and cupped the younger woman's face. She kissed her softly and slipped her arms around Korra's shoulders. Korra's eyes slid shut as her arms encircled Asami's waist.

After a few moments, Asami pulled away and smiled. Korra raised her eyebrows.

"What was that for?" She asked. "Not that I mind…"

"I just felt the urge to." Asami said softly. "The way you talk about your family was so sweet. It was charming."

Korra smiled and pulled out of Asami's arms. "Do you want me to bring you breakfast in bed?"

"No, I can come out there. Opal and I can compare notes."

Korra chuckled and then her face fell. "Oh yeah. Um, Bolin said like half the party heard us last night."

Asami's eyes widened and she blushed softly. "You're kidding."

Korra shook her head and looked away.

"Half of our engineering class was there last night." Asami mumbled blankly.

"Yeah…"

Asami shook her head and sighed. "Well, at least they know we had fun. Come on, let's get some food."

* * *

When Korra and Asami left the room they saw Opal seated in Bolin's lap. She was wearing the top of his flannel pajamas and he was wearing the bottom. She fed him a fork full of eggs.

"Looks like you two had fun." Asami said with a smile.

Opal turned to Asami and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you're one to talk. You and Korra were going at it like wild animals last night."

"You're damn right we were." Asami shot back playfully. Korra blushed in response.

Bolin chuckled. "You guys were pretty drunk last night. It's that Tundra Juice."

"Tundra Juice?"

"That's what Bolin and I call the punch. Southern Fire Water is the key ingredient. Drinking's like a sport in the Southern Tribe." Korra explained as she moved to the kitchen. "How much do you want?"

"I'm starving." Asami said.

"A lot it is then." Korra said. "Have a seat."

Asami sat down on the on the loveseat across from Opal and Bolin, who continued their quiet whispers. She snickered and shook her head.

"You're welcome, you two." She said.

Opal turned around smiled. Bolin gave her a thumbs up. "So, what about you and Korra?" Opal asked moving off of Bolin's lap.

"What about us?" Asami asked with her eyebrows raised.

Korra froze in the kitchen and listened.

"You guys seem like you hit it off, too." Bolin offered glancing at Opal nervously.

Asami shrugged. "It was fun. I mean, what a hook up usually is. I think we had a good time."

Korra's shoulders slumped. She was disappointed, she wasn't sure why, but she was. Asami's tone just seemed so…disinterested. She silently fixed Asami's plate and brought it to the other woman.

Asami took the plate with a smile, but was met with a blank look. She moved over to make room for Korra, but the younger woman sat in the recliner opposite the couch and loveseat. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Bolin and Opal who were eating mutely.

Her eyes widened when she mentally reviewed her statements. She set the plate aside and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I didn't mean it like that." Asami sighed. "I'm so embarrassed! Yes, I feel like Korra and I hit it off and we had fun last night."

Korra looked at her and smiled meekly. Asami picked up her plate and patted the seat next to her. Korra moved to the seat swiftly. Asami kissed her temple and offered her a forkful of eggs. Korra reached for the fork, but Asami moved it away. Korra rolled her eyes playfully and opened her mouth. Asami fed her the eggs followed by a peck on her nose.

Opal and Bolin looked at each other and relaxed. Opal watched Asami interact with Korra. She knew the older woman had harbored a crush on her since they day she came home and gushed about the tribal girl in her engineering class. Now, watching Asami cuddle up with Korra seemed like the most natural thing in the world. She had never seen Asami this relaxed.

"Maybe you should rethink your 'no dating' policy." Opal said quietly.

Asami smiled, eyes not leaving Korra's. "Yeah, maybe I should."

Korra blushed and looked away with a small smile.

"You have a 'no dating' policy?" Bolin asked with a raised brow.

Asami nodded and looked at him. "I'm busy a lot. I have my dad's company to take over and a really competitive major. My schedule doesn't really allow for much of a social life. This party was a rare treat."

"You work too hard. You're already light years ahead of where your dad wanted you to be by now." Opal said with a bored expression, like this is a conversation they have had several times before.

Bolin leaned back in the couch. "Korra is very…very single."

"Really, Bo?" Korra said with a frown.

"It's true!" He said defensively. "I'm always saying you need a good woman. Asami is a good woman."

"Well, you came to this party with specific intent." Opal said crossing her legs. "For all of us to be in this exact position."

"Busted." Asami said with a grin as she set her plate onto the table. She leaned into Korra and the younger woman took Asami in her arms.

"I think we're all okay with that." Bolin said slipping his arm around Opal's shoulders. "Oh, Opal and I have plans to go out to dinner this next Friday. You guys want to come?"

"Dinner dates already?" Asami said with a grin.

Opal blushed furiously. "We're going to lunch on Monday and going to see a movie on Wednesday."

"Way to go, Bolin." Korra said. "You and Opal are so cute together."

"So are you and Asami." He shot back with a cocked eyebrow.

Korra groaned and let her head fall back while Asami chuckled.

* * *

"I really didn't mean that how it sounded." Asami whispered to Korra as the followed the younger woman into the kitchen.

"It's fine." Korra said sincerely as she took the empty plates from Asami. "Really."

Asami smiled with relief. Korra glanced behind her and made a face. Asami turned and saw Bolin and Opal kissing passionately. Both women raised their eyebrows when Opal's hand slid into Bolin's pants.

"You have a room!" Korra cried out in exasperation.

Bolin broke the kiss and shot Korra a dirty look before picking up a laughing Opal and carrying her to his room.

Korra shuddered and Asami rolled her eyes. "Shall we retreat to your room?"

"Please. I don't want to run the risk of hearing them." Korra said in disgust.

* * *

"So, looks like I'll be here a little while longer." Asami said as she sat down on the bed.

Korra shut the door carefully before turning back to Asami. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not." Asami said. "I just really needed to proofread my paper today, but it doesn't look like we're leaving anytime soon."

"One day away from homework won't kill you." Korra said with a dour expression.

"From that look, you're not very far into your paper."

"Oh, I'm done with it. It's just bad. Really bad."

"Want me to look at it for you later?" Asami offered.

"Would you mind?" Korra asked hopefully.

Asami shook her head. "Not at all. Just email it to me later."

"Sweet! Thanks, Asami."

"You made me breakfast, it's the least I can do."

Korra shifted nervously. "Speaking of, you're okay with everything that happened, right?"

"Of course."

"Just making sure." Korra replied. She sat down next to Asami who twiddled her thumbs.

"Hopefully I'm not overstaying my welcome. If need be, I can just come back for Opal later."

"Do you want to go?"

Asami shook her head. "Not really. I like being around you, even when we're not in bed."

Korra grinned. "Me too. You just want to talk?"

"Sounds good. I'd like to know more about you."

* * *

They laid in bed and talked for hours. They each told their life stories and of their dreams and aspirations. Asami poured her heart out to this woman, fears and insecurities she had never admitted aloud.

Eventually both women had drifted off to sleep. Korra woke up in Asami's arms. She propped herself up and watched the other woman sleep.

Something about this scene seemed so familiar, so natural. Like she had seen it hundreds of times before. Her heart leapt in her chest as she gazed down at the other woman. She smiled softly and silently hoped this was a moment she would be able to relive in the future.

Asami stirred and opened her eyes with a yawn. She smiled sleepily at Korra.

"Did I fall asleep again?" Asami asked, stifling a yawn.

"We both did, I just woke up first." Korra smiled while stretching. "We didn't really get a lot of sleep last night."

"No, we didn't." Asami mumbled groggily. "I could go back to bed. I know what I'm doing when I get home. I should probably go get Opal."

Asami sat up, but Korra slipped her arms around her and brought the older woman back to the bed.

"Or we could sleep a little while longer."

"That sounds much better." Asami said as she nuzzled into Korra.

The younger woman smiled and held Asami tight before drifting off.

* * *

It wasn't until early evening when Opal and Asami finally left. Both women were wearing borrowed clothes with the promise of returning them later. Bolin and carried Opal to the car in an attempt to be charming, Korra and Asami walked behind them and chuckled quietly. Asami had turned to Korra and bent down for a kiss before getting in the car. They smiled at each other fondly and Korra tucked some hair behind her ear before bending down and giving her another kiss through the window.

Back inside Bolin turned to Korra. "So, you and Asami."

"What about us?"

"You like her."

Korra shifted and blushed. "Well, of course I do."

Bolin just grinned.

* * *

Opal flipped the visor back up when she was done fixing her hair. She looked over at Asami expectantly.

"What?"

"Well?"

Asami glanced at her. "Well, what?"

Opal turned in the seat. "You and Korra! Spill it!"

The older woman sighed. "We hit it off."

"More! Details woman!" Opal exclaimed. "What was the sex like?"

Asami bit her lip and moaned. "Glorious. It's like she knew exactly where to go and what to do. Very attentive."

"You like her?"

"More than I should." Asami said with a sigh. "I just really can't afford to date right now, Opal. I have a lot on my plate."

"Don't let Korra get away." Opal said. "You two looked so happy cuddling on the couch. I've never seen you that relaxed."

"You're right." Asami sighed, again. "Okay, we'll see."

* * *

Korra had never been so excited for a Monday class. She made sure she was up early and well dressed. She even managed to get Bolin to tell her that Asami usually picks up a green tea latte before their class together, so Korra stopped at the coffee shop on campus and got one for her along with her usual mocha.

She pushed open the door to the classroom with her shoulder and grinned when she saw Asami in her usual seat. Her silky raven hair was tied back and she was wearing a silk scarf, no doubt to hide the bite marks from their night of passion. Korra's hopes rose when she saw Asami's bag sitting in the chair next to her.

"Hey." She grinned.

Asami looked up and smiled. "Morning." She moved the bag from the chair and motioned for Korra to sit. Korra took the offered seat and handed Asami the tea.

"What's this?"

"Green tea latte." Korra smiled. "Bolin said you usually pick one up before that class, so I thought I'd surprise you."

Asami smiled bashfully. "That's sweet. Thank you." She leaned over and pecked Korra's cheek.

"See, I told you they were dating!" Came a whisper a few rows back.

Both women turned to see Rin from the party, whispering to another student. They looked at each other and chuckled. Korra smiled playfully and wrapped her arm around the back of Asami's chair and the older woman followed suit and leaned closer.

Neither one could help but smile when the chorus of whispers got louder. Asami took a sip from the latte and rested her head on Korra's shoulder. She wondered if a relationship would always feel this nice. Spirits knew she was lonely and Korra had been an instant attraction to her since that first day of class when she had walked in the room in a tight tank top and shorts. Asami knew then and there she had to have Korra at least once.

Now that she'd slept with Korra, something in the back of her mind said it wasn't enough. She thought back to the lazy Saturday afternoon they had shared.

Something in her told Asami that Korra could be trusted. That Korra could be a good friend to her, but the voice in the back of her mind reminded her that just being a friend wasn't enough.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Korra's thumb began stroking her shoulder affectionately. Such a small action made her breath catch in her throat. This wasn't a woman that wanted her for her money or body. This was a woman who just wanted her.

She looked up at Korra, who had her eyes shut with a small, but content smile on her face. This was a woman who stirred Asami's very soul, and that scared her.

* * *

"Hey, you." Opal called from the couch as Asami entered their apartment.

"Hey." Asami said blankly.

Opal looked up at her friend and frowned. "You alright?"

"Can't stop thinking about Korra." Asami admitted. "We were practically cuddling before class today. She brought me a latte; someone said we were dating so as a joke she put her arm around me. I put my head on her shoulder."

Opal sat forward as Asami dropped unceremoniously onto the couch next to her.

"It felt good, Opal." Asami groaned. "She looked so happy just to be there with me. Not my money or body, just me."

"She'd be good for you." Opal said. "Don't let her go."

"I have too much responsibility." Asami said crossing her arms. "I don't have time for relationships. Besides, you can't fall for someone after one night."

"Sure you can." The younger woman responded. "You two spent a night of very intense passion together. That's an experience, even if you were drunk."

"We had sex again after we woke up that morning."

"You had sober sex with her?"

"I just wanted to be close to her again." Asami said with a heavy sigh. "I'm all fucked up. I found myself spacing out during my advanced mechanics class. I love that class, but all I could think about was being in her bed again."

"You want to sleep with her again?"

"Not sex, but just sleep in her arms." Asami wrought her hands together. "What's wrong with me, Opal?"

"Sounds like you're falling in love."

* * *

Korra laid back on her bed and stared up the ceiling. She looked over to the empty space next to her and frowned. Since that night with Asami, her bed seemed empty. They had laid here in each other's arms and bared their souls to each other. Korra just wanted Asami next to her all the time.

The door opened and Bolin poked his head in.

"You ok, Bestie?"

Korra sighed. "I'm all caught up in Asami."

He entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I can tell."

"Why is she in my head so much?"

"Maybe you guys are just meant to be?"

Korra rolled her head over to look at her best friend. "What about her 'no dating' policy?"

"I feel like that won't last long. If you keep spending time with her maybe she'll see that schedules can be changed. Don't let this go, Korra. I think you guys could really be happy together. I know Asami well enough, Spirits know I've been trying to hook you two up for months."

Korra grunted in response and he poked her side. "Come out with Opal and me."

"Me and Asami?"

"Yes. We can double date."

"We'll see."

* * *

Korra frowned at Bolin as they stood in front of a popular restaurant. Apparently to Bolin, Korra's 'we'll see' was a hard yes.

"Be mad at me later." He said bumping her with his hip.

"I'll be mad at you all I want. She's not going to go for me." Korra said glumly.

Bolin punched her shoulder. "You're not my brother, you don't get to brood."

Korra sighed and crossed her arms. She walked over to the closest magazine stand and pretended to be interested so to ignore Bolin.

"You got dragged out here too?"

Korra jumped and turned to see Asami leaning over her shoulder.

"Hey, yeah. Bolin said I had to come out and stop eating packaged food." Korra admired Asami's crimson sundress and matching shoes. "You look nice."

"Thanks." Asami blushed. "So do you."

Korra looked down at her navy tank top and black jeans. "I'm dressed like a bum."

"Well, at least you're a cute bum."

The women chuckled.

"Shall we get this lunch nightmare over with?" Korra asked in a jovial tone.

Asami nodded and slipped her hand into Korra's, intertwining their fingers. Korra smiled softly and squeezed Asami's hand gently. The older woman smiled and blushed.

* * *

"It's official. I love kale." Bolin said patting his stomach happily.

Opal giggled and nudged him. "I'm pretty sure you ate your weight in it."

"Are you complaining about a guy who eats healthily? I'm a growing boy!"

Korra followed Asami to the register and stood next to her in line.

"Are you sure you can pick up the tab?"

Asami looked at Korra in surprise. "You're kidding, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you know who my dad is?"

Korra shrugged. "He has a small business or something, right?"

"No." Asami said shaking her head. "I'm Hiroshi Sato's daughter, President and CEO of Future Industries. You know, Satomobile?"

Korra's eyes widened dramatically. "Isn't that a multibillion dollar corporation?"

Asami nodded while she handed her credit card to the cashier. "Yeah." She turned to Korra. "You really had no idea who I was?"

"I just thought you were smart, beautiful, and a nice person." Korra shrugged. "That's all that mattered to me."

Asami smiled softly and bumped Korra with her hip. "You're making me blush."

Korra smiled and bumped her back. The women giggled at each other as Bolin and Opal came up behind them.

"True love is in the air." Bolin said to her dreamily.

Opal chuckled in response.

Korra shot Bolin a look over her shoulder.

"Oh, come on!" Bolin said. "Are you guys just going to date or what?"

"Bolin…" Opal scolded. "Let them get there in their own time."

The four exited the restaurant and made their way to Asami's parked Satomobile. Bolin crossed his arms as Korra and Asami avoided eye contact with one another.

"Okay, no." He said throwing up his arms. "I am not putting up with this 'will they, won't they' drama."

"Asami, Opal told me all about the fact that you're super into Korra, borderline falling in love. Korra, I know for a fact that you have pining after Asami for months. Like painfully pining for her. You guys had an awesome night of passion and then sober sex the next morning."

Bolin hushed his voice as a few strangers and turned to look. "It obvious to everyone that you guys are so into each other and you're pussyfooting around Asami's bullshit 'no dating' policy!" He looked at Asami in the eyes. "Do you really want to let Korra go? Do you?"

Asami opened her mouth to speak but closed it and simple shook her head. "No." She said softly.

"Korra, are you willing to let this potentially awesome relationship go?"

"No." She replied.

Bolin made a sweeping gesture. "There, you two are officially dating. Now, can we go back to the house, be two normal couples and cuddle and watch a movie?"

* * *

"You sure you don't mind letting borrow some clothes again?" Asami asked Korra awkwardly. "I still haven't returned them from the other night."

"No, I mean, I want you to be comfortable." Korra shifted.

Both women had been silent most of the drive back to the house. Bolin announced that they were all getting changed and having a movie marathon.

"Bolin is really not having it." Korra chuckled nervously. "Look, you don't have to go along with this."

"I want to, I'm just scared of what you mean to me." Asami said sitting down on Korra's bed. "It was just one night a few days ago."

"Sometimes, that's all it takes." Korra said softly. "I felt it, too."

Asami stood and grasped Korra's hips.

"Make love to me."

* * *

Bolin handed Opal a bowl of popcorn when they heard a sharp gasp followed by a soft moan come from Korra's room.

"Holy shit, I think your plan may have actually worked." She said, astounded.

Bolin snorted indigently. "Good. I didn't want to put up with drama. They are so good for each other and just need to suck it up and be together."

"Just like us?" Opal said with a smile.

"Exactly like us." Bolin said leaning down for a kiss.

* * *

Korra stretched and rolled over towards Asami. The older woman was smiling at her.

"Morning." Korra said with a stretch.

Asami sat up and glanced out the window. "Did we sleep through the night?"

"I think so." Korra rolled over and looked at the clock on the desk. "It's eight-fifteen."

"Shit. We have class at nine." Asami moved to get out of bed.

"'Sami, we have plenty of time. The house is five minutes away from campus." Korra said, trying to cuddle the older woman.

Asami frowned. "I don't have anything to wear. I have to dress a certain way for my major!"

"Baby, please." Korra groaned sleepily.

The older woman stopped and looked down at Korra. She knew that the pet name had been thrown out carelessly, maybe a carryover from her relationship with Bolin's brother. Or, maybe it was just for her.

Korra sat up slightly and wrapped her arms around Asami. "We have at least fifteen minutes."

Asami let Korra pull her back down. "I know you don't have clothes here, but you're welcome to anything I have. I think you'd rather be on time then late and dressed up."

"You have a point." Asami said quietly. She shifted. "Thanks, babe."

"Mmmm, I like it when you call me that." Korra mumbled happily.

Asami kissed her forehead. "You called me 'baby,' I figured why not."

"You didn't mind?"

"Did you call Mako that?"

Korra shook her head. "No, I just wanted to try it out with you. Not usually the pet name type, but I was just curious."

"Then I don't mind." Asami chuckled. "Baby."

The younger woman rolled Asami on her back and nuzzled into Asami's shoulder. Asami held Korra close until she heard a pounding on the door.

"Korra! Asami! You two awake?" Bolin called.

"No!" Korra called back. "Go away!"

"Korra! Get! Up!" Bolin cried as he pounded on the door.

The younger woman pulled out of Asami's arms and groaned. "Fine, I am up!"

"Is this what happens most mornings?"

"Yeah." Korra grumbled as she stood. "It's our ritual."

Asami chuckled and slid out of bed. Korra was digging in her dresser and made a triumphant noise. She turned and handed her a longer pair of jeans.

"I remembered these. A family friend got me the wrong size one year and I just never returned them." Korra said. "They should fit."

Asami looked at the tag and nodded. "Actually, these are my size."

"If you want them, they're yours."

Asami smiled and cupped Korra's face. She leaned down and kissed Korra tenderly. They smiled at each other as they parted. Korra brushed some hair out of Asami's face before leaning in for another tender kiss.

* * *

The women walked into class and immediately noticed their classmates whispering and gesturing. They looked at each other and made their way to their seats.

They situated themselves and Korra slipped her arm around Asami's seat instinctively. A tap on Asami's shoulder caused them both to turn.

"You girls are so amazing together." One of their classmates told them. "I want what you two have."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

Their classmate chuckled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You two are both so obviously in love with each other and I want that. So if this is creepy, but it definitely gives me hope."

Asami and Korra smiled. Korra cupped Asami's face and pulled her in for a soft and slow kiss.

"Rock on!" Someone called out from the back of class.

The two women chuckled and cuddled closer.

* * *

Asami sat in a booth at the campus coffee shop, waiting for Korra. She had just checked the time on her phone when Korra slid into the booth with her mocha.

"Thanks for meeting me." Korra said with a smile. "How are the pants working out?"

"Just fine." Asami said with a shrug. "So, you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah…" Korra rubbed the back of her neck. "I…how do you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Us. Are we friends, are we dating, are we friends with benefits?" Korra asked almost desperately. "I…I'm confused. I like you a lot, Asami. I can't stop thinking about you. I…I know you have that no dating policy and I know how busy you are, but I just like you so fucking much. I…I feel like I'm falling for you and if we aren't getting serious then I think we need to break it off."

Korra sighed and rested her head in her hands. Asami sat quietly and listened as Korra continued.

"I can't keep waking up with you in my bed and being happy, but then realizing I might never get to have you."

Asami's heart clenched when Korra used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away from her eyes. She suddenly felt like an awful person, had she been using Korra? Was it the sex? No, it had turned from drunken lust to soft and passionate.

"Asami, I…I think I'm falling in love with you. I don't understand- it's only been a few days." Korra said, her voice thick with emotion. She grabbed Asami's hand and looked at her desperately. "What's wrong with me?"

The older woman reached forward and brushed away a stray tear.

"Nothing." She sighed. "I need to figure myself out. It's not fair to keep pushing you around like this."

Korra eyes widened. "Why can't you do that with me?"

"It's not fair to you for me to pursue a relationship when my shit is so out of order." Asami said, fighting back her own tears.

"No!" Korra said tearfully. "We can make it work!"

She cupped Korra's face. "I want to be able to love you with everything you deserve. I'm sorry, but now just isn't that time."

"Asami…" Korra sighed in defeat. "How long is this going to take?"

"I don't know." The older woman said looking away. "Even if we don't work, you're going to make someone happy."

Korra shook her head and pulled back into the booth. "Don't say that to me. I…damn it."

Asami sat silently as Korra stood and left in a hurry. The older woman looked out the window and brushed her own tears away.

"Spirits, I hate myself."

* * *

"You did what?" Opal fumed as Asami wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I broke things off with Korra." She said hoarsely.

Opal threw her hands up. "What the fuck, Asami? You are obviously in love with her!"

"I know I am!" Asami shot back. "I just don't know how or why."

"Love is not something you understand!" Opal shouted. "It's called a 'feeling' for a fucking reason! You feel it, you don't understand it!"

"I don't need this right now." Asami said softly.

"No, you know who doesn't need this right now? Korra." Opal crossed her arms angrily. "Bolin called and she is crying her fucking eyes out because she put everything on the table and you turned her down. She loves you!"

"I just need to figure myself out." Asami repeated, as if she were trying to make herself believe it.

"That is such shit! What is the truth?"

"That is the truth!"

"No it isn't!" Opal snapped. She grabbed the box of tissues from Asami and threw it.

Asami stood indignantly and stared down at the younger woman. She moved to the tissue box and picked it up. She turned back to Opal, who threw her hands up in defeat.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I've never felt this way before." Asami whispered. "It's only been a few days and I've never felt this way before. What if it's just passion?"

"It's not and we both know it." Opal sighed. "You don't have to have everything figured out now. Discovery and exploration are part of any relationship, but it's something you do together. Korra is just as scared as you are, she reached out to you and you weren't there."

Asami's shoulders shook and she broke. Opal gathered the taller woman in her hands and held her supportively.

* * *

Korra lit a cigarette and took a large drag. She heard the door to the backyard open and close behind her.

"Really, Korra?" Bolin snapped. "Smoking? You gave that up!"

"Bo, can you not lecture me right now?" Korra said hoarsely.

Bolin crossed his arms. "I'm not going to let you poison yourself because you're sad."

Korra held up her can of beer. "Hey, you said I could smoke when I drink and I'm drinking."

He snatched the beer can and threw it. "Well, now you're not. Finish that one then give me the pack."

"I bummed it from Tahno next door."

"Asshole." Bolin mumbled. He sat down on the steps next to Korra. "Look, Asami didn't say it was never happening. She just needs time to figure things out. She's scared."

"So am I." Korra said taking another drag and exhaling. "But I wanted us to figure these things out together."

He wrapped an arm around Korra's shoulders and pulled her in. "She'll come around. She loves you."

"I love her."

* * *

Korra felt dread as she entered the classroom. She had skipped this class all of the previous week just to avoid Asami. She looked up and saw Asami's gaze on her. She looked back at Asami, who looked awful. She looked like she hadn't stopped crying over the past week.

She tentatively moved the bag off of the seat next to her and Korra sighed. As much as she wanted to look away, she moved to Asami and took her seat next to her. The older woman looked at Korra with tears in her eyes. Korra simply nodded.

After class the two women had left wordlessly, neither knowing what to say to the other.

* * *

Korra laid in her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. She rolled her head over and sighed at the empty space next to her.

A soft tapping at her door startled her. She frowned when she sat up.

"Not really in a mood to talk, Bo."

After a moment of silence, the soft tapping resumed. Korra stood and made her way to the door.

"Alright. Alright. We can talk." She flung open the door and Bolin was standing on the other side with a large grin.

"Come on, you. We're going out tonight. You could use a night away from your troubles." He said with a wink.

"I'm not really feeling it." Korra said.

Bolin shook his head. "Nope, you need to get your mind off of Asami. Take a shower and I'll get you an outfit."

"Bo…"

"Korra!"

She sighed. "Fine."

Bolin smiled when Korra turned on her heel and went into her bathroom. He pulled out his cellphone and tapped away a message.

* * *

Opal's cell phone chirped. She checked it and smiled to herself.

"Hey, Asami, why don't we have a girls' night out?" She asked the older woman.

Asami looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know, Opal."

Opal moved to Asami's chair. "Come on, we put on some cute dresses and get some cute guys to buys us drinks. We get to tease some guys and you can get your mind off of Korra for the night." She poked Asami's shoulder playfully. "I know you could use it."

"Don't really know if I want to get my mind off of Korra, though." Asami said somberly.

"Just for one night, Asami." Opal said "We need to let loose. We've been studying hard."

Asami nodded slowly. "You're right. A girls' night sounds good."

Opal smiled brightly and typed a message on her cell phone.

* * *

"I thought we were just going out for some drinks, not a night on the town." Korra said adjusting her tie.

Bolin shrugged. "Hey, sometimes half the fun is getting dressed up. Besides, we are going dancing tonight."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah, at Kwong's."

"Kwong's?" Korra exclaimed. "That place is a high class!"

"I know." Bolin said. "I've been saving up. Now put your suit jacket on and let's go."

"You already treated me to this new haircut." Korra said running her fingers through her bob cut.

"Hey, you're my best friend." Bolin said. "Now, we'll go to a high society club and find an attractive person for you to dance with. You're not allowed to think about Asami tonight."

"I love you, man."

"I love you, too, Korra." Bolin said with a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

Opal shut off the Satomobile and Asami looked out the window.

"Kwong's?" Asami asked with an arched eyebrow.

Opal smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Mom just sent me some money. I said girls' night out and I meant it."

The women left got out of the Satomobile and Asami smoothed her dress over her thighs.

"Maybe the dress I wore to the party wasn't a good idea." Asami muttered.

"Sweetie, it's the best dress you have." Opal said. "It makes you look amazing."

Asami smiled. "I know."

"Besides, we're not thinking about Korra tonight."

"Right, right."

* * *

Bolin and Korra moved through the crowd to the bar. Korra leaned against the counter as Bolin ordered their drinks. She looked out over the crowd of well-dressed people mingling.

She sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear. She smiled when Bolin handed her a drink.

"Earth Kingdom Rice Wine. The good stuff."

"Nice. This place is really high class."

Bolin leaned closer to Korra. "You know, they say Kwong's is the most romantic place in town."

Korra raised her eyebrows. "Please don't confess your love to me."

Bolin laughed and took a sip of his wine. "No, I'm with Opal. I was just saying."

* * *

"Do you want a drink?" Opal asked tapping on her cell phone.

"I thought we were getting cute guys to buy us drinks?" Asami asked with a playful smile.

"Well, yes, but the first one is on me." Opal patted Asami's back. "Come on let's head to the bar."

* * *

"Hey, Korra, look at these bottles." Bolin said pointing to the large collection of alcohol on the shelves behind the bar. "I'm pretty sure that's a three hundred yuan bottle of wine."

"Wow." Korra turned and gazed in awe of the collection.

Bolin checked his phone. "Oh, shit. I missed a call from Mako. I'll be back. Just wait here or I'll never find you again."

"No problem."

* * *

Opal took Asami's hand weaved them through the crowd.

"You want to get me a drink that badly?"

"Opal?"

The women stopped and they turned to see Bolin. Asami raised her eyebrows and Opal squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Sweetie!" She cried.

"What are you doing here, Bolin?" Asami asked.

"I'm out with Mako. Brothers' hangout night." He said pecking Opal on the cheek.

"Oh, um, how's Korra?" Asami asked, shifting anxiously.

Bolin frowned at her. "Heartbroken."

Opal swatted his shoulder. "Don't. This is a girls' night."

"Alright, well, I need to get back to Mako." Bolin said.

"Oh! I want to say hi!" Opal turned to Asami. She pointed to the far end of the bar. "Just wait for me over there. I'll be back in a second."

Asami rolled her eyes jovially. "Alright. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Opal and Bolin watched Asami walk towards the bar.

"Where's Korra?" Opal whispered when Asami was out of earshot.

Bolin pointed to the very end of the bar. "She's right there where you sent Asami. I treated her to a haircut."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a nice bob."

Opal leaned in and kissed Bolin tenderly. "You're amazing. Come on, let's hide and keep an eye on the situation." He said.

"Spirits, I hope this works." Opal mumbled nervously.

Bolin cupped her face. "It will."

* * *

Korra sipped her wine as she continued to look at the vast collection of alcohol. She ran her fingers through her hair again. She wasn't used to it being this short. She liked the new look, but it was something she definitely needed to get used to.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Korra turned and her eyes widened. "Asami?"

"Korra?"

The women just stared at each other in shock.

"Your hair…" Asami reached up and brushed Korra's bangs gently.

Korra shifted. "Yeah, Bolin paid for a nice haircut."

"You look amazing." Asami said softly.

"Thank you." Korra said quietly. "So do you."

"It's the same dress I wore when I met you." Asami mumbled dismissively.

"I know. I love it." Korra said with a smile. "Well, you always look amazing."

Asami smiled bashfully and blushed. "Korra…"

"I think you look the most incredible in the morning after we wake up." Korra said quietly. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Asami said. She cupped her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Korra. I was so wrong to run from what we had. I was just scared of what I felt in so short of a time."

"I understand." Korra said quietly. "We could have figured everything out together."

"I know."

"We still can."

Asami bit her lip. "You still want me?"

"I'll always want you." Korra said with a tender smile.

The older woman stepped closer and captured Korra's lips. Korra smiled into the kiss wrapped her arms around Asami's waist. They pulled away and Korra wiped a tear away. Asami rested her forehead against Korra's and the women smiled.

"I love you." Asami whispered before kissing Korra gently.

Korra's grip tightened around Asami. "I love you, too. So much."

"I'm so sorry."

"Already forgiven." Korra smiled brightly.

"Good." The women held each other and grinned.

"I can't wait to tell Bolin." Korra said excitedly.

Asami pulled back slightly. "Oh, he's here!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm here with him."

"What? No, he said he was with Mako." Asami frowned.

Korra shook her head. "No, he took me out tonight."

"Opal took me out tonight, too." Asami said slowly. She sighed as the realization dawned on her. "They did this."

"What do you mean?"

"Has Bolin been on his phone a lot today?"

"Yeah."

"So has Opal."

Korra's eyes widened. "They set this up."

"Well, I can't really say I'm mad." Asami said with a grin. "Spirits, you look amazing."

"The hair or the outfit?"

"All of it."

Korra grinned devilishly. "I knew you just wanted me for my body."

Asami rolled her eyes. "If that's what you believe then you're just a fool."

The younger woman chuckled and embraced her lover. Asami kissed the top of her head.

Korra locked eyes with Asami. "Dance with me?"

Asami smiled and pulled her onto the floor.

* * *

Bolin and Opal smiled as they saw Korra and Asami embrace on the dance floor.

They turned to each other and kissed tenderly.

* * *

**Six months later…**

Asami stretched and sat up in bed. She looked down at a sleeping Korra and smiled as she brushed Korra's hair out of her eyes.

The younger woman's eyes fluttered open and sleepy blue eyes locked on emerald ones.

"Morning, love." Asami said softly.

"Hey, you." Korra said sitting up. She leaned over and kissed Asami lovingly. "How'd you sleep?"

Asami pecked Korra's temple. "Incredibly."

"Good, because you're not allowed to change your mind." Korra said with a chuckled.

"I don't think I'm going to, and neither is Opal." Asami said.

Korra grinned. "I love our little family. I'm glad the two of you decided to move in."

"Me too." The older woman stretched. She stopped and looked around the room. "Ugh, we still have to unpack all of this stuff!"

She fell back onto the bed and groaned. Korra giggled and leaned over Asami.

"I don't mind if it means we get to wake up like this everyday." She said dreamily.

Asami smirked and pulled Korra to her. Korra captured Asami's lips and kissed her passionately. Asami tangled her hands in Korra's hair and deepened the kiss.

They broke for air and panted quietly.

"I love you, Asami."

The older woman flipped Korra on her back and straddled her. Korra sighed happily and Asami winked.

"I love you, too, Korra." She said before dipping her head down for a kiss.

* * *

Ok. I really really really hope this lived up to the hype.


End file.
